I've Got No Stings
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: One-shot starring you! Imagine Ultron being interested in you and the Avengers protecting you.
1. Chapter 1

**I got a request from nightmarehunter676 for a non-binary character with this headcanon "Imagine Ultron being fascinated by you and the Avengers protecting you from him."**

"Widow?" asks Bruce, referring to the hammer currently sitting directly in front of you on the coffee table.

"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered," she replies.

"(Y/N)? Want to give it a shot?" asks Tony.

You think for a few seconds before agreeing, "Sure, why not?" There's cheering from your friends as you stand up and step towards the hammer. You place your hands on it, plant your feet and pull. Nothing, doesn't even budge, "Guess I'm not worthy," You sit back down.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," states Tony.

"You bet your ass," says Clint.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," says Maria, laughing.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" asks Steve, directing his question to Tony.

"No, but (Y/N) did," he replies, "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Steve gives you a disappointed look, but you smile and shrug it off, it was pretty funny, how could you pass up the opportunity to tell everyone?

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," Thor stands up, grabs the hammer and flips it ,catching it in his hand, "You're all not worthy."

There's a chorus of disagreement for you and your fellow Avengers, "Oh come on," you cry, "Now your just showing off!"

Suddenly there is a loud screeching sound, it causes you to cover up your ears, they you hear a new voice, "Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers," You look up to see a mangled looking Iron Legion suit, but you take no action yet, the new robot might not be a threat.

"Stark?" asks Steve, standing up.

"On it, Jarvis?" Tony says, standing up, the rest of you also slowly stand up, joining Steve, Tony, and Thor. There is no response, Jarvis is offline, which shouldn't happen, you and Stark had designed him together, and seeing as both of you were in the top ten of smartest people with technology, that is very unlikely to happen, and when it does that means something bad happened to Jarvis.

"Oh, that guy, had to kill him, he was trying to stop me, oops," says the robot.

"Ultron?" whispers Bruce.

"Yep, in the flesh, well more like hunk of metal, but you know," says Ultron.

"You killed Jarvis?" you asked harshly, yellow fog starting to form around your hands. That was actually one of the reasons you were one of the best electrical engineers in the country, you could control anything electronic or anything that ran on electricity, so you decided that learning more about what you control would be a good thing.

"Yeah, he seemed nice, felt kinda bad about doing it, but he was keeping me tangled, kind of in a web of strings, but you wouldn't understand," Ultron said. That was the last straw, you shoot the energy coming out of your hands at Ultron, surrounding him in the yellow fog. You used your hands to force the yellow fog to compress around him and smush him together, when you felt he hand been thoroughly squashed, you made the fog evaporate, but it didn't do anything Ultron was still standing there, unharmed, "You're (Y/N) (L/N), correct. Best electrical engineer in the country, has the ability to control electronics?" You don't respond, "I'm taking that as a yes. You are on the wrong side, and a large threat to me, you being one of the only people who can actually defeat me. But, you're very interesting, so instead of killing you, hmm, how about taking you?" As soon as he said that, Iron Legion suits began flying into the living room, distracting you and the other Avengers. You began shooting fog at them, taking them apart, limb from limb, or smushing them, or even just throwing them against a wall. But one got behind you without you noticing. It grabbed your waist and began to drag you away. You tried to get the fog to it, but you couldn't see your target, so it didn't work. You tried to scream, but it placed a cold metal hand over your mouth before you could. It started to drag you back to the hallway it came from, but then, it let go of you. There was an arrow sticking out of it's head, you look around and see that Clint was up on one of the stairs, you gave him a grateful smile. You then turned back around and began to tear apart more robots until there weren't any left. You were about to collapse on the floor out of relief, but then a voice came over the loudspeakers, "I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown, I had strings, but now I'm free, there are no strings on me," it then fades away.

"Is he gone?" asks Thor, placing his hammer down on the floor.

"No," says Tony, "He went through another system."

"He's probably on the internet, it's the easiest thing to get to," you say, walking over to the couch and collapsing on it, "So that means he still wants me."

"He won't get you," says Steve, walking over and sitting next to you, "You have us."

"Look, Steve, guys, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I'm an adult and I can protect myself, I'll just go to some place with no connection to the internet what so ever and stay there for a while," you say.

"No, your staying here," says Tony, "We need your help."

"They have you, I'll just cause more trouble," you say.

"You won't we need you, you're better than Tony at this kind of stuff, and when someone is better than him, you want them to stick around. (Y/N), you won't cause any trouble, you'll help us more than hurt us," states Natasha.

"Fine, I'll stay, but as soon as I become a burden, tell me and I'll leave," you huff, realizing that you could leave, they wouldn't let you.

"We will, but we'll never have to," says Clint.

"Alright, no more chick-flick moments, I have work to do, I need to set up at least four programs to search the internet, I'll need your help," you say pointing at Tony and Bruce. You then stand up and walk over to the exit, "It'd be great if someone brings me coffee in the next two hours, I'll need it," With that, you left the room, Bruce and Tony following you. You didn't care it was midnight, or that you needed sleep, there was a virus on the loose and you need to catch it.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? This was my first oneshot, so I think it was pretty good. Again, thank you nightmarehunter676 for the request. If any of you have a request, just pm me or tweet me. That's all for now, bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, except for (Y/N), the rest are owned by Marvel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a request from Edwina321 to continue this story, so here we go again:** **"Imagine Ultron being fascinated by you and the Avengers protecting you from him."**

You had three new people helping you to win this battle. Vision, who was created by you Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. And two Enhanced named Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. You were all in Sokovia and you had just found out that that Ultron has used the remaining vibranium samples and Chitauri anti-gravity technologies being studied in the HYDRA facility to build a machine that lifts a large part of Novi Grad, the Sokovian capital, into the sky. His intent is to crash it into the ground to replicate a meteor strike, causing a mass extinction event. Banner was going to rescue Natasha from the base while you and the other Avengers are trying to evacuate the city and fight off the the army.

You are alone on a side street trying to evacuate people when the robots come. Someone screams and you twirl around quickly to see what's wrong. You see that there are about 20 robots coming towards you. You shuffle the people back inside there house and then make a call over the intercom, "Hey, could use some help, surrounded by about 20 robots on a side street with the only entrance blocked." Suddenly a blue flash comes to stand next to you.

"I'm here to help you," says Pietro.

"Thanks, could you zoom those people out of here, I got the robots," you say.

"Are you sure? I could help," remarks Pietro.

"I'm sure, just get them out of here," Pietro shrugs and zooms into the house then back out. You make sure the coast is clear before turning to face the robots. You bring your hands up and the yellow fog surrounds you hands and starts to move to the robots. It surrounds them and then you smash your hands down to the ground, smashing the robots into piles. You make your way out of the alley when you feel the city starting to move up, "Damn it! Guys, the city is moving up!"

"We know!" replies Steve, "Could use your help in the main plaza!"

"Yeah be right," you were cut off, you com stopped working. You looked around but didn't see anything. You started to run towards the main plaza. You are smashing and tearing apart robots as you go. You make it to the main plaza to see most of the other Avengers there. You run over to Steve and destroy a robot that was going to hit him, "Hey, what about the other people?"

"I don't know," he replies, cutting off a robots head with his shield.

Suddenly you see something coming up and flying besides the island, "Hey, Steve, we have back up."

Steve turns and sees the Helicarrier, "Fury, you son of a bitch."

You start walking the citizens over to the small buses. Hulk and Natasha soon reappear. You all make your way to the primary device for a final battle. You are all fighting for you life. Suddenly, Ultron appears and he grabs you, "I told you I'd find a way to have you."

"GUYS!" you yell.

Thor finishes whacking a robot and sees you being held captive, "Let (Y/N) go and no harm will come to you."

"Um, how about, no," then he turns his attention back to you, "If I can't have you, then no one can!" Then he twists his arm around you neck, breaking it. The last thing you hear is Thor yelling and then blackness.

You open your eyes and look around. You are in the Avengers Tower, except it's different, it's peaceful. You see someone sitting on the couch, it's Pietro.

"Pietro? How did I get to the tower?" you ask.

Pietro turns, "Actually, I think we are dead, I saw Ultron break your neck and I got shot saving Clint and a small boy."

"Oh," you reply, "Then why are we in the Tower?"

"I guess this is where we had our last best memories," he replies.

"I'm sorry you're dead," you say.

"I am sorry you are dead," he states.

"So," you say, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I have always wanted to see one of those Harry Potter movies," Pietro replies, smiling.

"Harry Potter, here we come!" you sit down on the couch next to Pietro. _Maybe this being dead thing isn't that bad_ , you think. You turn on the TV and Hedwig's theme starts playing. It's not the ending you wanted, but it's good enough.

* * *

 **There you go! I thought this would be a good ending, and I tried to make it less sad, but I think it fit. If you have any requests, comments, or anything else, just PM me! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, you should check out my other stories _Soulmates, Soulmarks, and Loki?, Team Free Will Meets the Avengers,_ and _Meet the Winchesters._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except (Y/N), the rest are owned by Marvel**


End file.
